


Christmas Wishes

by JudyL



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL





	Christmas Wishes

First posted December 24, 2003

* * *

**Christmas 1995**

**The loft**

Jim Ellison sat staring at his darkened Christmas tree. _It figures_. He sat slumped on the couch staring out the window. _It's not even snowing._ Rain dripped down the panes of glass. He winced as the sound seemed suddenly louder and gave him a headache.

_What a lousy year._ Jim closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His divorce had come through earlier in the year. Simon had been pressuring him to take on a new partner, but everyone he took on ride along to try out just irritated him. _Not that they weren't good cops, there was just something… something missing. Of course, no one could replace Jack._

Jim sighed and opened his eyes to stare at the forlorn tree again. Then there had been these weird things happening when he was really tired. Tonight it was the blinking tree lights that seemed to burn right through his eyelids. He'd unplugged the lights immediately. _Must be tired, it's usually only my eyes or my hearing, not both_.

He stood and went to retrieve some aspirin from the cabinet. The light on the answering machine blinked accusingly at him. _Probably Simon again._ Jim's friend had invited him to spend Christmas with the Banks'. _Haven't seen Daryl and Joan in a while._ He pinched the bridge of his nose against the headache.

Of course there was always Sally's invitation. She had called every year since he got back from Peru, hoping he would mend fences with his father. _Fat chance._ But Sally kept calling.

Jim downed two aspirin and did a final check on the loft. All the doors and windows were secure, so he headed upstairs to bed. _Merry Christmas, Ellison. Maybe next year will be better._

~~~~~~~~~~

**Christmas 1995**

**Hargrove Hall**

Blair Sandburg sat at his desk. The university was closed for the holiday, but he had his keys and just didn't feel like spending the night at his warehouse apartment alone. _Even with the heater off, it's warmer here than at the warehouse._ He picked up his mug of hot cocoa and leaned back in his chair.

Several of his TA friends had invited him to Christmas parties and/or dinner. A few had asked him to join their Chanukah celebrations. _I just don't feel like partying this year_. He ran a hand over the cover of Burton's  Sentinels of Paraguay. Lately he'd begun to doubt that he'd ever find a Sentinel.

_Maybe I should go ahead and change my thesis like my advisor suggested._ He let his head fall forward and contemplated his empty mug. Blair almost dropped it when his phone rang.

"Blair Sandburg," he answered hesitantly.

"Sweetie, I hoped I'd catch you."

"Mom? How'd you know I'd be here? I didn't even know."

"Must be mother's intuition, baby. Are you having a good holiday? Not working too much are you?"

"No, that is, I'm not working too much. I finished all my grading and have a few weeks free," _course I'll have to find another part time job to make up the slack_. "So where are you calling from Naomi?"

"Oh, you didn't get my card? I'm in Berlin for the holidays. How are things going with your paper?"

"Actually, Mom, I'm thinking about changing my topic."

"What? Don't do that Blair. You love your subject, you're so passionate about it." There was a slight pause then Naomi continued. "Look Blair, I've got to go. I love you, sweetie." The line clicked and went dead before Blair could respond.

He looked at the receiver. "Yeah," Blair said with a lump in his throat, "love you too, Mom." He hung up the phone and picked up the book. Blair opened the cover and turned to the black and white photo. "Merry Christmas, Naomi." Blair's lips turned up in a thoughtful smile. "Who knows what next year will bring."

* * *

**December 1996**

"Come on, you guys," Joel Taggert chided. "Simon needs our support. Joan's got Daryl this Christmas, it's his first time away from his son this time of year."

Blair looked hopefully at Jim. He hadn't actually had any plans and had no idea what Jim usually did for Christmas. The detective hadn't even mentioned decorating the loft yet. Jim was frowning thoughtfully.

"I'll come, Joel. What do you need me to bring?" Blair offered with a grin. _Much better than spending the day in my office._

"Great!" Joel said smiling at Blair. He turned to Jim. "What about it, Jim? Don't be a Scrooge now."

Jim pressed his lips together to hide his smile. _Scrooge, huh? Is that what they think I am around here? Well, we'll just see about that._ "Yeah, sure, Joel. Just let me know what we need."

"Really?" Joel asked surprised that Jim wanted to join them. "That's great! Let me check the list and see what we need and I'll let you know. We are doing a white elephant gift exchange. Keep it under $25." The big Captain turned with a nod and headed for Rhonda's desk.

Blair grinned at Jim.

"What Sandburg?" Jim growled.

"You don't go to many office parties do you?"

"Why would you say that, Chief?" Jim asked innocently.

"Oh, it's just that Joel seemed surprised when you said you'd go."

"Yeah, well, Simon's my friend. I want to be there for him, you know." Jim started typing on his computer hoping Blair would let it drop.

"Sure Jim," Blair said still grinning, but he turned back to the file he'd been working on and let Jim off the hook.

* * *

**Christmas 1999**

"I don't know Jim, it just seems tacky," Blair said uncertainly staring at the tree.

"What's tacky about it?" Jim asked eyeing the tree critically.

Blair turned a disbelieving eye on his friend. "It's a gun, Jim."

"Actually it's an automatic rifle, Chief. Look, is it my fault the PD chose weapons as a theme for their charity tree ornaments? I'm just trying to do my part here."

The younger detective shrugged. "Whatever. But can't we hang them on the back or down lower or something?"

Jim chuckled but moved the "gun" ornaments to less conspicuous areas of the tree. "You can explain to Simon and the others why we're hiding them."

"Right. Like any of them even opened the boxes, let alone put them on their tree," Blair said rolling his eyes as he filled the bare spot on the tree with a more appropriate ornament.

Once they finished decorating the tree Jim turned on the lights and they both sat down sipping eggnog as they admired their handiwork.

"It looks good, Jim."

"Yeah. Sure does Chief." Jim watched the lights twinkle through the fresh evergreen limbs and shook his head.

Blair looked at his partner and noted the wry smile on Jim's lips. "What's up, Jim?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just remembering…"

"Remembering what?"

Jim looked at him and shrugged. "The Christmas before you came into my life. I guess my senses were coming back online even then. The blinking lights were painful, I had to unplug the tree that year."

Blair raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he continued to watch his friend.

"It wasn't a very good year. I recall wishing that it would just be over and that the next year would be better." Jim grinned. "Guess my wish came true."

Blair grinned, warmed by Jim's words. "I spent the day in my office at Rainier thinking about changing my thesis topic."

Jim turned to face him with a questioning frown. Blair nodded.

"It's true. I had all but decided I would never find a Sentinel, then my Mom called. I still don't know how she knew I was there, but she reminded me how much finding a Sentinel meant to me." Blair shrugged. "The rest is history."

"Well, Chief, I'm glad you kept looking."

"Me too, Jim. Me too."

"Where is Naomi this year anyway?"

"Denmark I think. Did you call your Dad and Steven?"

"Yeah. They're all coming."

"Sally too?"

"Yep."

"Good. I want this party to be the best one yet."

"As long as you're here, Blair, it will be."

Blair turned stunned by Jim's blunt honesty.

"What? I can't be a little mushy once in a while?" Jim asked with a grin.

"As long as it's just during the holidays, man," Blair teased chuckling. He smiled at Jim. "Same goes for me, Jim. Merry Christmas."

"Happy Holidays, buddy. And may all your wishes come true," Jim replied draping his arm over Blair's shoulders as the two gazed contentedly at their tree.

 

_finis_


End file.
